Flight 39 Down
by Barlowfreak101
Summary: Ten years after the 29down group crashed, the new group arrives. Eight teenagers, no adults to watch over them, just like the original group. But dark secret pasts, relationships, emotions, and everything else that the island has, will they be prepared?
1. Chapter 1

Flight 39 Down

Ten years after the 29down group crashed, the new group arrives. Eight teenagers, no adults to watch over them, just like the original group. But dark secret pasts, relationships, emotions, and everything else that the island has for them…

Rated Teen

----'---,------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

Casey Smith looked at her nails and sighed, "I wish this plane wasn't so bumpy..." Her brother Cory looked at her, "Me too…"

The plane shook and rattled, but the teens were unaware of it. Jordan Taylor slumped in his seat, crossing his eyes in boredom. His best friend Trisha Andrews stared at him, "Jordan, what are you doing?"

Jordan sat up straight, "Nothing," Sarah Riley rubbed her temples and moaned, "I have such a head ache!"

Jordan looked back at her, "Okay…"

The plane jolted down unexpectedly, "OH MY GOD!" Casey screamed as she held onto her seat, the force pushed everyone into their seats. How did this happen?

Everyone felt sick to the stomach, it was so unreal, they were just talking, hanging out and then the plane decided to fly straight down.

Jordan began to wonder if the pilot was secretly doing drugs in there, "Are we going to die?" Muttered the youngest Ashley Marilyn, Casey glued her eyes shut. "I don't know! I don't know!"

A few more seconds of terror and then, silence; the sounds of crashing waves rocked the plane back and forth.

The oldest in the group, Brian Payton, unbuckled and went to open the pilot's door.

Jordan stood up, "No! Don't, there's water leaking through the door, you open it…we're all toast."

Brian didn't know what to do, "Well, he could be dead! What are we going to do then, huh?"

Casey pulled out a circular tube that said, 'LIFE RAFT' on it.

"We escape," She said firmly. Ashley stood up; her legs didn't want to move though.

Brian nodded, being thankful. He'd only lived 18 years, and he didn't want to die now.

"Alright, everyone grab some stuff, first aid kits, backpacks, you know what I mean." Brian called.

Everyone obeyed his orders and did what he said; they all got in a single line, Brian took a deep breath and opened the plane door.

Water immediately flooded the plane; Brian took the life raft and pulled the string. The raft inflated and everyone jumped into it.

Sarah looked down at the raft and the seas, scared to death. "No, I'm not going to do it."

Jordan grabbed her hand, "You have too;" Sarah bit her lip and jumped off with Jordan."

"Oh my God," Trisha shouted. The wide open seas looked frightful; they all thought that they'd never make it back. But would they ever make it back home?


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay, here is the list of all the characters.

Brian Payton, age 18

Cory Smith, age 17

Casey Smith, age 16

Troy Mason, age 15

Jordan Taylor, age 15

Trisha Andrews, age 14

Sarah Riley, age 13

Ashley Marilyn, age 12.)

Continuation of chapter one

Brian looked at everyone else, "Are you all okay?" He asked. Casey put her soaking wet hair into a messed up bun and sighed violently. "Damn it!"

Cory looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Casey looked at her arm, "I'm bleeding…" Three deep gashes ran along Casey's elbow.

Brian grabbed her arm and looked at it for a minute. "Okay, it's not that bad."

Casey scoffed, "Yeah, right. Are you blind? It's bleeding like crazy and it burns like hell!"

Brian looked through the first aid kit, "Alright, alright hold still…"

The raft was small, and unable to really fit eight passengers.

Ashley turned around and knocked over a backpack, "Oh! I'm so sorry…" She muttered.

Troy sighed, "That was my backpack…"

Brian growled, "Guys can you shut up? I can't concentrate! Okay, Casey you've got something in there."

Cory and Casey looked at him, "What?" They both asked together.

There was not any room to move around to get whatever was in Casey's arm, Brian and skin-touching close to Casey as he tried to get a better look at her arm.

"God, there's no room here!" Troy shouted. He elbowed Trisha and Ashley to move.

And they did, Brian grabbed a pair of tweezers and brought them to Casey's skin, "Hold still…"

Brian heard a crashing sound approaching; he leaned over Casey and looked at the sea. "Oh…my…God…"

Cory looked at him, "What? What is it?"

Brian looked at everyone, "Hold onto the sides of the raft! Now!"

A giant surf wave was coming; it was big enough to destroy the raft and everything that was in it.

The raft slid up and people fell out, Brian was last to fall out of the raft.

The wave crashed, knocking Brian around. He looked at the ocean, "Hello? Guys! Where are you?"

_I looked around, many times I went under water, and I didn't see them. Panic rushed through my veins. "GUYS!!" I shouted._

_Still nothing, the raft was upside down, pretty much useless._

"_Hello?"_

_I felt something bump into me, I gasped and nearly drowned. "Brian!" I heard my name being called, "We're under the raft!"_

_I swam to the raft and lifted it up, "We thought you were a goner!" Troy said._

_I looked at them, "Guys…I saw land."_

(A/N: Okay, I'm not really good with stories but, I enjoy making them.


End file.
